


Gramp vamp AU

by LoveBug515



Series: Gramp Vamp [1]
Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Multi, ink vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBug515/pseuds/LoveBug515
Summary: So this is a Au I found that belongs to @inkspottie on tumblr and also @inkspottie here on Ao3.It’s basically an Au where ‘surprise surprise’ Joey being a jerk gets his ass handed to him and he begs Henry for help.If you want more information, and want to see pictures people and spottie have drawn, go to her tumblr. She is amazing at drawing and has so many other Amazing Au’s too!





	Gramp vamp AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this Au while going though @inkspottie page, cause she already had such a great Batim story, and I found this Au! It’s an awesome idea so I just had to make a story out of it!

Henry had always told Joey that patience was best when dealing with people. And Joey never listened. As Henry stood on his doorstep looking down at Joey, he mentally laughed. That the great, GREAT Joey Drew had been reduced to begging on his knees at his former employee and ex-friends door was incredible. This might just be his warped emotions messing with him but he wanted to laugh. He couldn’t laugh, but that was besides the point. 

Joey started mumbling somehing bout the studio and Henry put his hand up to stop him. He stared down at him and reached for the small notebook and pen in his pocket. Okay. Start again Joey. Why the hell are you here and what the fuck do you want from me?

Joey froze for a second. “Y-you can’t talk?” Henry sighed. Yes. My larynx got injured when I was in the army. You said to never contact you again so I didn’t. 

“I-I didn’t, I mean,” Henry put his hand up again and made a universally known handgesture to tell him to get going on what he was saying. “Ahh uh yes. Well, y-ya see, you, you were right Ross.” Henry raised his eyebrow. Huh. He was right huh? 

Joey quickly continued. “I made someone at the studio mad that I shouldn’t have and, and now I need your help. I- I know you said you won’t help anymore, telling me don’t come cryin at your doorstep, but please, I-i need help.”

Henry frowned. Huh. Joey never begged like that. Something bad must have happened. He put his pen to paper again and Joey read it. I will help. Explain to me in the car what happened. But first, come on in. I need to tell Linda what’s happening. 

Joey nodded. “Y-yes of course! The misses must know!” Henry shook his head with a sigh as he walked inside. The little house was cozy. It was clean, but you could see the use. A couple dishes sat on the counter, a pizza box was by the trash, there was art on the walls. But as Joey walked in he froze. Linda looked up and froze too. She then stood up, walked over to Joey, and slapped him. He staggered back, then muttered something about how he deserved that. Linda was just staring at him, until Henry walked behind her and hugged her. She leaned back into his embrace as he started signing in front of him. Joey didn’t know what was being said but Linda did. “I’m going to help Joey. I’ll be gone for a bit. Some problem in the studio.”

“Do you have to leave now?” Linda asked quietly “after this morning when you-“ “yes yes I’m fine Linda.” Henry smiled down at her. “That’s the shorted episode I’ve had since the war ended. I’ll be fine.” She sighed and stood up. “No stopping you I guess. Go pack. Joey, stay there. I’ll grab a quick snack for you. Looks like you ran the whole 2 hour ride from there to here. 

She walked into the kitchen and Joey gratefully sunk into a couch. Down the hallway in his room Henry sighed before rubbing his head. The voice was urging him not to do it, that it would be a mistake, but he ignored it. It had always been there since he drew his little Bendy on the cels. He always tuned it out. 

He finished packing the small bag and picked it up. If there was one good thing about the army, it was that they taught him the importance of packing the most you could without the bag Being too heavy. 

He walked into the small living room to see Linda walking in with two small cups of tea. She handed one to Joey and one to Henry, then sighed. Well boys, once your done drinking those you should probably be on your way. 

She smiled sadly and turned to Henry. “Dear, promise you’ll come back, please? I have a bad feeling about this, and it’s not just mah old bones.” Henry silent laughed before nodding, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and grabbed the two cups, and put them in the sink. “Bye Linda.” Henry signed at her. “Bye dear!” Linda called back watching them leave. She sighed as she sat down again, hoping against hope that her feeling of impending doom was wrong. That Henry would be okay. 

Henry was driving his car. Apparently Joey had ran all the way here. Joey was explaining what had happened and Haney almost ran of the road. He quickly pulled over. “VAMPIRES??” He signed quickly “JOEY WHAT THE HELL-“ “YOU KNOW I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING HENRY!!” Joey yelled at him. “I know it sounds insane, but I’m telling the truth! Look me in the eyes, tell me if I’m lying.”

Henry looked him in the eyes and sighed. His hand ran down his face as he closed his eyes, before taking out his little notepad. Joey. I can tell you believe what your saying but, this, this is insane! “I know Henry. I know. But it’s the truth.” Henry sighed before driving his car back onto the road and continuing to the studio. Joey kept explaining until they got to the studio. They parked and Henry put his head on the steering wheel. He took out his paper. Your telling me, that ol’ Bertie is a vampire? And he has half the staff under his control? What about the other half? He noticed Joey stay quiet and his eyes narrowed. Joey… “they aren’t vampires. Just, just leave it at that. Please.” Henry’s eyes narrowed, but he left that topic. 

They started walking into the studio, and Henry just knew in his bones, that this wouldn’t be fun. 

————————————  
God damn it he should have never come here. Linda was right. This was bad. Henry and Joey were running for he door. Some sort of ink monster and a couple bats were running- err flying towards them. Henry reached out his hand. Almost free! Then he heard a creak and a screech tore through his throat, the pain almost making him throw up. He hit the ground and blacked out. 

Joey stood, groaning. Damn. Why was that pitfall there? He saw that there was ink covering the floor and went over to the valve on the wall. He turned it and turned around watching the ink level go down before he froze. Staring at he bat that had just leapt off his friends neck. The bat almost seemed to taunt him, before flying deeper into the studio. 

“Henry! HENRY!” Joey shook him. Dammit dammit dammit! If he hadn’t brought Henry here, if he hadn’t been such a jerk, this never would have happened. 

Henry gasped and spat out ink, which made Joey feel even worse. He also had the demonic ink in him now. How his would change the vampire in him now, he didn’t know. Henry sat up, and opened his eyes to look at Joey. Joey gasped and took a step back, watching as Henry’s pointer teeth grew longer, and one of his green eyes was turning red. “J-Joey?” He signed at the terrified man, before he sighed and took out his paper. Surprisingly it wasn’t stained by the ink. Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. He joked a bit. Joey pointed at a small mirror in the corner and Henry went over there to humor him. He froze when staring at himself. Wh-what? He touched one of his sharp pointer teeth and winced as he cut his finger. He made a face when blood got on his tongue but didn’t do anything else before taking a deep breath and growling. “JoEy!” He screeched out, before coughing and falling on the floor. That hurt like shit.

“I-I’m sorry Henry I-I didn’t want this to happen I- i didn’t know!” 

Henry growled, turning around to look at Joey. He took out his paper and started writing. What the actual FUCK JOEY! “I- i don’t know okay?? I’m sorry but I don’t-“ he froze when he looked behind himself as Henry sniffed the air. His eyes looked hungry before he shook himself. God that felt weird. He looked at Joey and He looked terrified. “H-Henry please I-“Henry suddenly pushed him to the side as he snarled at whatever was coming into the room. It looked like a monster made of ink. “A searcher…” Joey murmured. Well Henry was going to call it a snack. He was hungry… and it smelled good… He launched himself at it with a shriek, before he bit where his neck should have been and started drinking its ink. The creature screeched with pain, before dissolving. Henry felt good. He felt strong, stronger than he had since he got drafted in the war. He stood up before realizing what he just did. Henry jumped in the air shrieking in panic before he heard “Henry! Henry calm down! CALM DOWN!”

Henry turned around with a snarl signing fast “HOW THE HELL DO I CALM DOWN DREW I JUST DRANK THE INK BLOOD OF A CREATURE!”

“I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING HENRY, BUT CALM DOWN!” JoEy yelled back. “Im sorry This happened to you, but let me explain as much as i know. Please.” Henry huffed before moving to lean on the wall beside the doorway. “O-okay so you were bit by a vampire. But, but you also swallowed demonic ink-“ Henry’s eyes narrowed as he stared straight at him. “A-and Th-that’s also what the searcher was made of. S-so maybe y-you didn’t turn into a n-normal vampire, b-but you d-didn’t turn into a ink monster e-either.” Henry was frowning, staring at his friend. He sighed and drug his hand down his face again. He gave the universal stare of why before sighing and stepping forward. He pulled out his notebook and wrote well old friend. Should we keep moving?

**Author's Note:**

> So before I create more, this Au is InkSpotties Au. Im just creating a bit of content cause I got an idea. Remember to go check her art out on tumblr, and her book on here out too! Monochrome madness I’m pretty sure it’s called.   
> (Oh and btw, I’m writing on a phone, so very hard for a newbie Ao3er to do this.


End file.
